1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method for aircraft weapon station testing and a weapon station testing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for aircraft weapon station testing which includes an interchangeable fixture adapted to operatively interconnect a common electronics module with various types weapon stations for testing of the operational readiness of any compatible launch platform.
2. Discussion
Most military aircraft are designed to be equipped with an aircraft armament system. The armament system of a particular aircraft comprises one or more types of weapon stations, including pylons, launchers, racks and gun systems, missiles and the like. Within typical military aircraft resides a computer which is responsive to pilot commands and communicates with each weapons station to monitor status, perform launch preparation, and execute launch commands. A missile interface system receives commands from the computer and translates these commands to provide data used to monitor or control the weapon stations. A typical on-board missile interface includes an umbilical interface which serves to communicate with the missiles prior to launch separation.
Prior to deployment of an aircraft, it is necessary to fully test (e.g. simulate and evaluate) the communications between the aircraft and each weapon station. In addition, weapon stations need to be tested during new aircraft development and/or manufacture, and after any maintenance performed on operational aircraft. Test equipment which is used to conduct weapon station simulation and evaluation is designed to test the mission readiness of an aircraft by verifying that all components are in working order and that all connections are sound.
Recent emphasis in the downsizing of the defense budget has resulted in decreased personnel strength levels and weapon system force structures. Such reductions have resulted in an increased need for cost-effective ways for military services to meet their daily operational requirements. A current effort in the military exists to shift to two levels of weapons system maintenance, organizational and depot. Advanced automatic test equipment is required to meet the new structure of this environment.
Traditionally, organizational level automatic test equipment for mainline combat aircraft has been developed uniquely for each individual armament system. Further complicating matters, unique automatic test equipment is generally created with each succeeding model of an aircraft. As a result, at one time, thirty-six (36) different testers were fielded to support the A-10, F-111, F-15 and F-16 weapons release systems alone.
Simultaneously with the downsizing of the defense budget, weapon systems have evolved towards an ever increasing complexity. A high degree of confidence in the mission readiness of an aircraft is available only by exercising the aircraft's weapons functions in a realistic manner. Current testing of modern weapons functions on operational aircraft typically utilizes relatively rudimentary test equipment. When specialized test equipment exists, it is tailored to support only one, or perhaps two weapon systems, and predominantly verifies only the presence or absence of necessary weapon interface signals.
This simple verification test is described as a "static" test or a "continuity" test and is unable to provide a sufficiently high degree of confidence in the mission readiness for modern weapons. Sufficient confidence for modern weapons stores is only obtained through a "dynamic" test which not only confirms the presence of certain signals, but also confirms that the necessary signals are present at the correct times and that transmission of large volumes of specific data occurs correctly over one or more serial data buses.
Heretofore, reliability of tactical and strategic armament systems has been dependent upon cumbersome and unreliable weapons system particular testers. These testers are designed for the specific purpose of performing complex electrical functional checks of aircraft monitor, release, launch and firing circuits (organizational maintenance) or armament store circuits (intermediate maintenance). In addition, there exists a multitude of particular armament related avionics, radar and mission planning testers.
The large number of different types of testing equipment which currently exists requires an inordinate amount of training and skill for armament and other personnel. Currently, interoperability between armament test equipment and different aircraft is generally non-existent and peculiar testers continue to be fielded. These testers require complex cabling and multiple connectors and are associated with high costs for provisioning and maintenance. In almost all cases, extraordinary measures are necessary to maintain the required reliability and maintainability of any particular armament system.
Further, logistics problems are prevalent with the use of current test equipment. In this regard, many "black boxes" are returned from depot maintenance in a satisfactory condition because the problem apparently encountered in the field could not be duplicated. This type of problem is directly attributable to the inherent limitations of conventional organizational armament test equipment.
While prior systems have proven moderately successful in the testing of weapons systems, none are without their inherent drawbacks, including those noted above.